


Eddie Kaspbrak Hates Dogs

by delicatetozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: & eddie is jealous of it, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, I just love my boys, M/M, There's a puppy, and her puppy, and in looooove, fuck sonia, my sons deserve better than that, oh yeah richie sings the beach boys, pennywise? whom?, reddie takes a bath!!!, there is no pain, they are gaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatetozier/pseuds/delicatetozier
Summary: Eddie couldn’t fight the glare away; brows knitted together - a deep crease stuck in between - lips pressed into a thin line and teeth grit. He stared at the sight with wide, angry eyes, his arms crossed snugly across his chest.“Isn’t he just the cutest, Eddie?” Sonia Kaspbrak spoke, looking over to meet Eddie’s gaze.She cradled the small animal in her large arms like a baby, cooing and smiling down at him. Her words made Eddie even more angry - mostly because, he was the cutest.





	Eddie Kaspbrak Hates Dogs

Eddie couldn’t fight the glare away; brows knitted together - a deep crease stuck in between - lips pressed into a thin line and teeth grit. He stared at the sight with wide, angry eyes, his arms crossed snugly across his chest. 

“Isn’t he just the _cutest_ , Eddie?” Sonia Kaspbrak spoke, looking over to meet Eddie’s gaze.

She cradled the small animal in her large arms like a baby, cooing and smiling down at him. Her words made Eddie even more angry - mostly because, he was the cutest. The dog let out a small sound - either of joy or fear, Eddie was unsure - but either way, it was utterly adorable. And it made Eddie’s skin crawl.

For the past week, his mother had been fawning over her new love. Rationally, it was a perfect relationship; the dog would never talk back to her or betray her, never leave or disobey. Plus, Sonia had been well out of Eddie’s hair - which was what he’d always wanted. But, as much as he hated to admit it, Eddie missed it. He wanted someone to care enough to take his temperature every night before bed, cut up his food nearly to mush so he wouldn’t choke, and practically coddle him to the point where his every move was questioned.

As frustrated as it made him, seeing as he’d spent the past sixteen years of his life despising his mother, Eddie wanted the love back - he craved it. He sounded like a spoiled brat, he felt like one, too; but he couldn’t stop the flowing hatred he felt for this tiny, adorable puppy. Eddie pushed himself off of the couch with a childish sigh, dusting the white fur from his jeans and shooting another glare at the dog - who watched him curiously with sweet eyes. He dragged himself to his bedroom, not bothering to say anything to his mother. She wouldn’t care anyway - not while her mind was invested in the newest addition to the Kaspbrak family. He slammed his door shut, stomping past the curly mop of head laying face first on his wooden desk. Eddie flung himself onto his bed, letting out a frustrated groan. The soft mattress sunk around his weight, encasing him in the scent of citrus fabric softener and warming his chilled skin. His loose brunette curls spread across the duvet like a curtain, contrasting against the baby blue shade and his thin fingers curled into unintimidating fists on either side of his body.

Eddie released another low groan, anger still bubbling rapidly in his gut. Richie Tozier raised his own head from the desk, peeling away from the comic book stuck to his cheek. Glasses sitting on his face in dishevel, Richie’s jaw dropped with a loud yawn as he gave his locks a gentle tousel. Richie pushed himself from the desk chair, taking one small step and falling onto the bed next to Eddie. Richie’s fingers immediately twisted at Eddie’s soft hair, as his other hand slid into Eddie’s clenched fist and gently soothed the tension out of it.

“Hey there.” His voice was hoarse with sleep but still concerned, “What’s a’matter, angel?”

Eddie shook his head, letting Richie’s palm press against his own and their fingers tangle together. Face still buried in the bed, Eddie’s shoulders finally began to relax as Richie wiggled closer and pressed his face into the back of the other’s neck. 

“Is it the puppy again?” muttered Richie.

The smaller boy huffed out a breath, rolling slightly so Richie’s face rested against his jawbone instead. Eddie’s lips were still pouty, cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, “You’re making me sound like a baby.” He said, “I just hate him so much.”

With a soft laugh, Richie couldn’t stop his lips from curling up. Eddie let go of Richie’s hand, pushing against his chest with a noise of irritation.

“It’s not funny!” Eddie spat, sitting up and crossing his arms across his chest, “I’m not used to my mom having another baby, it’s always been just me. And, I hate being so dumb and jealous but it’s just weird, y’know?” He slumped forward, staring down at his lap, “My mom used to give me baths and sing to me while she washed my hair. She made sure that I drank enough water everyday and kept my nails trimmed and brushed my teeth before bed - but, now, she hardly even looks in my direction. All because of that stupid puppy.”

Eddie didn’t dare to look at Richie, but his face burned red hot. Richie didn’t speak, nor laugh. He leaned forward and grabbed Eddie’s arms, pulling the boy back to himself. Richie’s lips pressed into Eddie’s hair, giving him a tight squeeze - but, before Eddie could lean into him, Richie let go. Eddie let out a loud whine as Richie jumped up from the bed.

“Grab some clothes, Eds baby.” He said, leaving the room and a confused Eddie on the bed. Eddie settled with one of Richie’s shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. He folded the clothes under his arms, slugging out of his bedroom at an incredibly slow, unmotivated pace.

“Rich?” He called quietly, tiny feet padding along the wooden floor.

He stopped at the cracked bathroom door, peeking into the stream of light shining through. He lightly pushed at the door, poking his head in. Eddie’s cheeks flushed dark as he saw Richie stripping out of his clothes and stepping into the filled bathtub.

“What are you doing?” Eddie questioned, stepping farther into the bathroom and shutting the door behind himself.

“Taking a bath,” Richie said, as if it was the most normal thing, “C’mon, Eds. The water is warm and bubbly.” 

Richie’s bubbled-covered hands raised from the water, motioning Eddie over. He let out a cheer as Eddie slipped out of his pajamas. Eddie sunk into the tub in front of Richie, settling between the boy’s legs and relaxing back against his chest. Richie’s fingers carded through Eddie’s locks, dampening them. His lips brushed the shell of Eddie’s ear, sending a chill down the boy’s spine. Head lulling back onto Richie’s shoulders, Eddie grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and clutched them tightly, resting their intertwined fingers on his bare thighs. 

“I love you.” Eddie’s voice was so small and timid, it seemed like it was the first time the words had ever slipped from his lips - although, it most definitely wasn’t. 

Richie grinned, “Yeah?” He gave Eddie’s hands a squeeze, “Well, I love you, too.”

They relaxed into a comfortable silence, Eddie’s eyes fluttering shut as he fell into drowsiness. Their wet skin stuck together, warmed by the heat radiating from the water. Eddie could feel every inch of Richie pressed against him, and it was extremely intimate - Richie wasn’t coming onto him or expecting anything, he was simply just being romantic, and it made Eddie’s heart flutter.

“You fallin’ asleep?” Richie asked quietly, smiling as Eddie gave a small nod. “Okay, baby, c’mon. Sit up for me.”

Richie’s hands left Eddie’s and, instead, found his hips and pushed him away slightly. Eddie groaned sleepily at the loss of contact, trying to fall back against his boyfriend but failing. 

“Rich-” 

“Hush, baby.”

Richie began to drag his damp fingers through Eddie’s hair, content with the noise it drew from the boy’s throat. He lathered a pile of shampoo between his palms, rubbing it until it was bubbly. Richie massaged it into Eddie’s scalp and cleared his throat.

“ _Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take ya,_ ” He sang quietly, digging his nails gently into Eddie’s skin, “ _Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_ ,” Eddie was leaning heavily into him, giggling easily as Richie sang into his ear, “ _Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go - Off the Florida Keys, there's a place called Kokomo._ ”

Eddie squirmed as Richie blew a raspberry onto the back of his neck, before joining in with him, “ _oh I want to take you down to Kokomo, we'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow_ ,”

Richie cupped his hands and dipped them in water, bringing the makeshift holder over Eddie’s head and laughing as he yelped and clenched his eyes shut. Richie was shimmying with a lazy dance, obviously enjoying himself.

“ _Everybody knows a little place like Kokomo, now if you want to go and get away from it all_ ,” His voice echoed off of the bathroom walls now, but Eddie couldn’t bring himself to be worried about his mother hearing, “ _Go down to Kokomo!_ ” His arms wrapped around Eddie’s shoulders and gave him no choice but to sway, “ _Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama!_ ”

They stayed in the tub until their skin wrinkled, laughing and singing without a care. The water eventually cooled and the bubbled dissolved, but the boys didn’t mind. They just continued to share lazy kisses and gentle words until not even a pinch of jealously remained in Eddie's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @delicatetozier


End file.
